Jean Grey's second daughter
by Snakechildau
Summary: A short story about if Jean Grey had a second daughter Wade.


**Jean Grey's second Daughter**

I was born 2001, I am the daughter of Jean Grey and she put me up for adoption. Then I was given to adoptive parents, Anabelle Florexe and James Florexe, and then they died in car accident in Australia. I was given to an adoptive family in Australia. My names Wade Grey. I have red hair and green eyes.

I am now nine and DOCS found out lately that I was sexually abused by my father and my mother is Schizophrenic, so they checked to see if my birth mother would take me back, only to find out she's dead. So they think its best to leave with my schizophrenic mother, whose separated from my adoptive father Micheal.

Who then gets involved with a religious group called the Purifiers after my mutant powers reveal themselves at age nine. She takes me to their church in St Mary's and they put something on my neck that stops me from using my powers and gives me an electric shock if I try to use my powers. After a week in their basement, subjected to their emotional torture my mum comes and takes me into the main church. Sits me beside her in a pew, the church is full. The man at the front calls himself Steven Striker son of William Stryker, he has long prattle on about the mutants being the end of mankind unless we act now sort of thing. Near the end of it I notice people coming in late at the back, when I lock eyes with one guy the tall bloke, he looks away quickly. Then mum pulls me to her and whispers, "Face front."

I look ahead and now that Steven Striker has finished he says, "Its time for the sacrifice." He looks at mum and she nods. I think, "Has mum got a lamb hidden in her jacket."

Then mum grabs me and takes me to the front and when I suddenly realize I'm the sacrifice, I try to make a run for it. Still I can't because mums grip is so tight, I scream and struggle with her. Then out of nowhere a lady grabs me and cuts of the dampner off my neck, she whispers into my ear, "Escape dear, to your father." As I teleport away I hear yelling, things like, "Kill her."

I end up teleporting back to mums place, then I remember what the lady said about me having a father so I teleport to the adoption agency in New York. I didn't know if I could teleport that far, but apparently I can. I use I little blue ball to find my file, theres no one in the area I am in, so I'm safe. I pick out my file and look at it theres no other name on the birth certificate, but theres a letter for Scott Summers there. I make a copy of my file and put it in my bag I grabbed at mums place before I teleported with a few other things. I then sneak into an office and use their internet to google Scott Summers, I find theres a Scott Summers in San Francisco also called Cyclops. I put his name and address down, then I see a few other Scott Summers and I put there names and addresses down. I think I'll check out this Cyclops first.

I teleport to an Alleyway in San Francisco and then I walk to the ferrys that go to the islands. I see these mutant teenagers getting on a boat and I follow behind them, they look at me funny. I sit at the back far away from them, its freezing cold so i materlize a nice jacket on me. Though I'm not wearing any shoes and my pants are thin and dirty. We finally get to the island, one teenager says, "Hey what are you doing here kid?" I just ignore the funny looking teen they call anole and go ahead to the building. I go into the building and use my blue light to find him, it leads to some stares, espically from Professor X. I've seen him on the news. It leads me to a lounge room and stops before the people in the lounge room could see it. Sitting there talking with a newspaper is Cyclops, talking to a blond guy he calls Alex, a redhead girl they call Rachel, a blonde chick they call Emma and Wolverine on a chair a bit away from them.(He was in the news article with Cyclops.) Emma then turns around looking at me, then Scott turns around and looking over the couch and he asks, "Can I help with anything?"

I say, "Yes."

I go over to him and get the photo of my mum and me when I was born. I show him and ask, "Did you know this woman?"

I looks at me and says, "Did I know this woman? Why would you ask that?"

I say, "Because I need to know if you knew her."

He looks at me and so I try going into his mind and instead I hear Emma in my head say, "Stay out!"

I say, "Because she's my mother and I need to know if you're the Scott Summers."

He says, "**The** Scott Summers?"

I say, "The one the letter is addressed to."

Scott asks, "What letter?"

I pull the letter out from my backpack and show him and say, "This letter."

He takes it from me and reads the envelope and says, "This would be for me."

I say, "Oh, okay."

He looks at me and says, "Whats your name by the way?"

I say, "Oh, sorry." I put my hand out and say, "Wade Grey." He shakes my hand and says, "Pleased to meet you Wade."

He looks down at my feet and says, "You have no shoes on, why do have no shoes on?"

I say, "Long story. Aren't you going to read the letter?"

He puts his hand on his chin and leans his head on it and says, "I'm listening."

I say, "Well my adoptive mother Jennifer joined the purifiers. Their-"

Cyclops says, "I know who they are."

I say, "Yeah well she gave to them, they took my other clothes and shoes. They put what I'm wearing on me, except for jacket. They kept me in their basement with a dampner on my neck so I couldn't get away. After a week Jennifer took my upstairs and they had church, they wanted to sacrifice me for some reason. But this lady saved me, she got the dampner off my neck with a knife and told me to escape to my father. I teleported home, got a few things. I then went to the adoption building found the information I needed, then came here. See long story."

He says, "When you picked up a few things you didn't pick up shoes?"

I say, "No I only had thongs left there, they would make to much noise. Not good for sneaking around. But I can get shoes if it bothers you that much."

He laughs and says, "No it doesn't bother me. I was just worried you would be cold with out them, but if your fine that's okay." He looks at the envelope, then Professor Xavier gives him a pen knife and he opens it. He says, "Do you want to sit down, can't have you staring at me while I'm reading."

I look around and Professor Xavier points at a seat next to him, I go and sit there. Then he points to a piece of paper and some texters and says, "Just relax, no Purifiers here."

I start drawing and looking up occasionally at Scott, after five minutes I've drawn a funny alien and Scott is standing above me looking down at it. He kneels down next to me and says, "Wade you're my little girl." He opens up his arms for a hug and says, "Come here."

I hug him and he hugs me, then I ask, "Does this mean you'll look after me?"

Scott whispers in my ear, "Course."

After that Scott and i part, Emma comes over and introduces herself. Then the rest of them do as well, I find out Rachel is my sister and Alex is my Uncle. Wolverine says, "Another Summers huh, looks like Jeanie but with Scotts brooding face."

I giggle at that and Scott hugs me and picks me up, he says, "Looks like your alright with Logans sense of humour, you'll fit right in." He kisses me on the cheek.

Then my stomach grumbles and I say, "Exuse me."

Scott laughs and says, "You hungry?"

I say, "Yes."

Scott puts me down and says, "Follow me." He takes me to the kitchen, which is right next to the lounge room and makes me sandwich and juice. Then hands it over to me and I have an early lunch at 11:00, at the bench. I say, "Thank you." When I finish and Scott says, "Your welcome, come and clean up." He shows me how to rinse and put away into the dishwasher, I've never had one of those before. Don't know how he knew that.

Then he says, "Come on I'll show you around."

He shows me my room and other things, introducing me to other people as we go along. Last of all we go to a room with Doctors and man named Magneto who I've defitintely seen on the news. There's also a ghost like girl in a container, I put hand on the container and she puts her hand there. I look at her in say, "Hi." She mouths hi and nothing comes out.

I look at Scott and ask, "What's wrong with her?"

Scott kneels down next to me and says, "She can only appear in her intangible form, her powers were once that she could change from that to normal form, but now she's stuck."

I ask, "What's intangible mean?"

Scott says, "Oh." Then a guy called Doctor Nemesis says, "The ability to phrase through matter without harm."

I look at her and she smiles then I use my powers to change her back to normal, because she's glowing Dr Nemesis and Scott and Magneto all ask, "What's going on?"

Then she's back to normal and Dr Nemesis looks at her computers and says, "She's back to normal. Who did that?"

Then they all look at me and I shrug my shoulders and say, "It was easy."

Scott and Magneto smile, but Dr Nemesis says, "Easy! I've been trying to figure this out for months and-" Scott puts his hand up and says, "Its better the problems solved and we have Kitty back then anything else."

They let Kitty out and she hugs me. Peter comes in and rushes over, they hug. Scott and the others leave, I follow them. Then Scott says in the hallway, "You remind me so much of Jean. Come lets go watch TV."

In the lounge room the others are told and they seem really happy, then Kitty and Peter come in. Theres a lot of hugging and talk I just watch TV with my dad.


End file.
